


Find Me Again

by Atanih88



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha adjusts to the loss of one Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



> Warning guys - spoilers up to Season 2/Episode 4.
> 
> Dear LadyOfSpring, first of all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you - I hope you enjoy this small token from me and that it pleases you even if just a little. It was a soothing piece to write actually and I enjoyed doing it very much!

"W-why did you do that?"

Alisha stared down at her hand, eyes wide and tracing over the lines of her palm. It was shaking. When she looked back up, Simon was still standing pressed back against the locker.

Outside the doors of the changing room she could hear the others still talking although it was mainly Nathan's voice filtering through, loud and obnoxious as usual. She didn't attempt to make sense of what he was saying; she couldn't focus on something like that right now.

She'd thought that maybe—maybe if she touched him—that it wouldn't—that _he_ wouldn't—

But he had.

As if realising that she wasn't actually out to attack him, Simon eased down the wall, shoulders relaxing and worry replacing the look of panic on his face. He took a step towards her and she couldn't help thinking how much that orange made him look like a ghost.

"Are you... are you alright?" He'd eased off of the wall, approaching her with a face that was pinched with worry now. But when Alisha glanced up, she saw his steps weren't too sure, as if he were afraid that she would try and grab him again.

Alisha looked away, her hand hovering just over her stomach. She wanted to settle the sick feeling bleeding out to the rest of her, a queasiness, but she felt like if she tried to press her hand against it she might just throw up all over the floor.

She cut into her bottom lip, teeth rough on the soft skin of it as she blinked away the burn in her eyes. Then she was shaking her head, hand fisting as she turned away and started for the door. "Nothing—I'm fine. S-sorry."

She didn't look back. She didn't want to see the baffled expression on his face, but she could feel his eyes on her back as she went.

~

It would've been better if she hadn't known. At the time she'd thought so, fleetingly.

Simon shifted on the bed beside her and she blinked her eyes open and found him watching her. The soft, tickling on her arm were his fingers, brushing up and down the length of her hand. She let her lips curve into a smile and scooted a little closer. She didn't move in to kiss him or anything, she didn't have to, but she just let herself smile and watch him. This thing still felt new. That she was able to be so close to someone else and touch them and not have them go all crazy on her. It was still weird when she remembered that this was Simon but... not as weird as it had been.

Simon lifted a hand and slid it along her cheek. Alisha's eyes fluttered shut, the warm contact so _good_ that her smile faded and she turned her cheek into the touch. But it was already sliding away, to her neck—fingertips finding their way to her nape and touching there before sliding back up and into her hair.

She felt the soft weight of his lips against her eyelids, first one, then the other, his lips brushing over her eyelashes and she was smiling again. Her hand found his waist under the covers and she let herself trace the smooth skin.

She could do this forever.

~

When she woke up, it was dark. For a moment she thought that it was still _then_. His smell was on the pillow her face was pressed to and she thought that for a moment she could hear the shower. The hairs on her neck rose and she waited for a few seconds, floating on the ambiguous stage between fully waking and slipping back into a dream. She thought she heard the footsteps and felt the dip of the bed. Her skin prickled in expectation, just waiting for the slip-slide of wet skin slotting into place against her back, drawing her back into hardness and thin lips nuzzling the side of her neck.

It didn't come and the influence of sleep receded until she was staring at the wall and the silence around her became thicker, louder, stopping her ears.

~

She was scrubbing hard at one of the tables, the first knuckles of her hands sore and raw from rubbing over wood again and again with the bleached water, trying to get the worst of the graffiti out. They had them cleaning up the fucking tables in one of a near-by school's canteen. It was a piss take; they even had to tug out the fucking chewing gum from under the table.

Curtis had gone off somewhere—Alisha was sure she'd heard Nikki's voice. There had been a pang in her chest, a brief stab of jealousy. Not so much because of Curtis moving on. That didn't interest her much anymore... More because a couple of weeks ago she'd had somewhere to sneak off to too and now. Now she didn't.

Alisha straightened and wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her overalls. The scent of bleach was strong and filled her nose, wafting from the bright yellow rubber gloves covering her hands. She jerked back, mouth turned down in distaste as she glared down at them. She was so _sick_ of this bullshit.

Shaking her head, she pulled off her gloves and tossed them down on the table, then turned and started towards the double doors leading outside.

A few tables away, Kelly looked over at her, briefly distracted from staring Nathan down as he continued to show her how a table should be humped. A few tables behind Kelly, Alisha caught sight of Simon, his head coming up as well and eyes watching her with that creepy intensity he used on everyone. Before it would've made her snort and roll her eyes, now all she could do was swallow on a dry throat and curl her hands into fists just to keep the sting in the back of her eyes away.

"Oi, where you going?" Kelly's voice echoed in the large hall.

Alisha pushed a hand through her hair and kept going. "Nowhere, just need some fresh air. I'll just be a bit."

"All right..."

Alisha didn't waste any time getting out. The clenching in her chest didn't ease until she'd stepped through the double doors and let them swing shut behind her.

She ignored the damp concrete of the steps and sat down, dug around in her pockets for a cigarette and a lighter.

The tension left her shoulders as soon as she blew out the first curl of smoke. She let her head fall back, eyes closing. The air was still stained with the smell of rain.

She thought to herself, that maybe the other Simon, _her_ Simon, had been wrong.

Maybe he'd just come from a completely different reality and in this one, things didn't go the same way at all.

~

"I'm sorry about before."

Alisha looked up, her steps slowing automatically when she saw that Simon had fallen back from the rest of the group. She looked from his face to the backs of the others, walking on up ahead.

She didn't realise she'd stopped completely until he said her name again. She shook her head and looked at him. He'd stopped too.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I was sorry. About before." He glanced down at where her hands gripped the strap of her bag where it crossed over her chest. Then they flicked up back to her face. "I know you weren't doing it on purpose or anything—it just, it surprised me."

Alisha nodded, swallowing and looking away. "Yeah—I should've been more careful." Then lower, almost so low he wouldn't hear it, "Sorry."

They watched each other quietly for a little while. Alisha felt the discomfort climbing as he didn't blink and allowed her eyes to drift off to the side, then to the floor. "Um, we should catch up or them lot are just gonna leave us behind."

Now he did blink and nodded, throwing a look over his shoulder. "Yes, we should."

They were quiet as they fell into step beside each other.

The cold breeze rippled over her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Their arms brushed but she didn't react, instead curling her fingers into her arms a little tighter, trying to preserve that little borrowed warmth from the small contact.

She could still wait.

 _He'll find me again._


End file.
